Talk:A Mage's Staff
I seem to have found a bug on this quest. The island that you come out on (on the other side of the dungeon) is only accessible via the dungeon - you can't climb up the walls. I came out of the dungeon, saw my dead comrade, killed an enemy, and then began to flee. I accidentally fell off the cliff, as well as one of the enemies - I finished her off, and then realising I could not climb up the walls again, began making my way back to the entrance of the dungeon (on the mainland). Along the way I tried to fast travel, but it seemed the game thought the final (I think there was only one) necromancer on the island knew about me, and it would not let me fast travel until the entrance was nearly in sight (I did so at this point). After entering the dungeon again, coming out the other side, I found the body of my comrade and the first enemy I had killed, but no-one else. I used my weak detect-life spell but couldn't find anyone. I grabbed the mages staff anyway and headed back to the Arcane University... the person who had given me the quest simply said "Shouldn't you be off getting a mages staff?" Sadly the only recent save I have is after I fell off the island so I appear to have no way of completing this quest now. I'd appreciate it if anyone could let me know of any fixes. My email address is crummynz at gmail dot com. Thanks! - CrummyNZ 08:42, 9 April 2006 (CDT) :I poked around in the script settings for that particular mage quest and i might have a solution for you. :# Try this at your own risk, I haven't/can't try this on my Oblivion char as i've already passed this stage. Save your game before you try this. :# Open up your console by using the tilde (~) key :# type ' SetStage MG08MagesStaff 30 ' and hit enter :# type ' set fQuestDelayTime to 0 ' and hit enter :# talk to Raminus Polus (the quest giver) and see if he sends you to Delmar at the Chironasium ::--William Blackstaff 13:03, 9 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Thanks a lot, William! After much forum browsing and wiki reading and so forth I found nearly the same solution you did - someone known as "Karma" in an Oblivion IRC room suggested it too. I ended up using "setstage 00034e14 30", and did not need the fQuestDelayTime command. Anyway I'm now head of the University and stoked :) Thanks again! :::- CrummyNZ Staff Complete Apprentice I've completed this quest, got my mage's staff and apprentice robes, but yet I am still only an apprentice? Is this a bug?--121.127.192.226 05:12, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Have you gone to talk to Raminus yet? He should give you the next quest and, I believe, advance you. \*\ Hellhound43 10:08, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Please help, 2 hours + at stake =/ A mages staff. Killed all necros in cave. Found both dead bodies. On the isle, I ran away, leaving all 3 necros there. One necro spawned when I waited, " a new plaything " I found a second necro on the isle. The third has gone AWOL. I can't progress on the quest, and like I said, last save was about 2 hours ago, due to a crummy 2 file rule. Any help would be appreciated! When i start this quest, Raminus Polas(?) does not give me directions to the cave area. he only says i should get a staff soon. and when i get to the islnd, the people are walking around . Please help me i do not know what to do! 11:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC)